Draco's Blood Mate REVISED AND BETTER!
by drarry fan
Summary: Draco is a Vampire and needs his mate for blood. What happens if Harry is his mate? DracoHarry. This story has MPREG. SUB!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me.

**Author:** Drarry Fan (formally Meggy Potter)

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione and Sirius/Remus. More to come.

**Warning/s:** MPREG, DARK THEMES and MALE LOVE.

**Reviews:** Reviews love. Flames will be ignored. Helping write better is great, but don't be mean for what I write about.

**A/N:** PLEASE READ: I was once Meggy Potter however I have lost my email as it has been a couple of years since I've been on here. So I decided to start again after I've seen some reviews begging me to continue. So I'm beginning again and changing it a bit as I believe I have improved in my writing.

**CHAPTER ONE: His Mate**

The smell of blood could sicken a person. The sight of blood could make a person faint. However for one teenager at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, blood was a need. A need to live. A need to taste. It was his life. However he was still a wizard and needed to control his urges, but he did not believe it would be easy. He was, after all, a vampire.

The smell of blood was everywhere. It teased him as the scent flowed past him and right to him. Blood was everywhere. He could hear every person's heart beat in this room. They have so much blood. However one scent stuck out the most and that was the blood of his mate. It smelt…different. More familiar.

He knew he would feed on his mate's neck one day. Feed on it to live. It was his mate that he smelt the most. It is his mate that he would need to most. Each night it would be his mate that he would dream about. A mate with a blurred face and lulling voice. Teasing him. Would he ever know what this person would look like? He did know he would. Draco Malfoy wanted to see his mate. He needed to. Soon, it would depend on Draco and everyone else's life.

The scene in the Great Hall of the castle in which Hogwarts existed, students talked loudly as they ate their dinner. They talked about all sorts of things. Girls talked about the latest fashion or the boys that they had a crush on. The boys either talked about the girls that were beautiful or the results of the Quidditch games. What they did not know was that the vampire sitting at the Slytherin table was getting restless. He could smell his mate more clearly and it was driving him crazy. His silver eyes darted from one side of the Great Hall to the other, watching each student carefully. Where could his mate be?

Draco sighed as he bit his lip. He was frustrated. He knew his mate was in here, yet he could not find him. He looked up, watching as Ron Weasley laughed loudly, Draco would have snorted at his pig laugh however his eyes were focused on the boy next to the red head. Harry Potter. The Boy who Lived and the Saviour of the World. In all the other years at Hogwarts, Draco had continually annoyed the black haired teenager however this year was different. He knew it. Harry Potter looked up, his green eyes focusing on silver. This was the moment when Draco felt the whole room stand still. This was his mate.

Draco watched entranced until he saw Ron Weasley move closer to Harry, laughing at something Seamus Finnigan had said. Harry looked at Ron, laughing a little at his friend. Fierce jealousy ran through Draco as he watched the friends, he didn't care if that's all they were. Harry was his!

Glasses, plates and any other kind of dangerous materials started to break as Draco's eyes glowed. Girls screamed in fright as boys' eyes widened in fear. Some people even screamed "it's You-Know-Who". Draco would have laughed but his gaze was still focused on Harry, with the green eyed boy staring right back.

Draco broke the gaze when he felt a hand on his back, he looked up in anger, but instantly became passive as his vision stopped on Professor Snape. The plates and glasses instantly stopped, leaving silence in the room.

"Come Draco. The headmaster wishes to speak to you in his office. Your mate will be there" With a nod, Draco stood. It was time for him to talk to Harry.

--

There it is. Please review. It would be great! Once again, if you didn't see the note above, here it is again:

I was once **Meggy Potter** however I have lost my email as it has been a couple of years since I've been on here. So I decided to start again after I've seen some reviews begging me to continue. So I'm beginning again and changing it a bit as I believe I have improved in my writing.

Any mistakes are my own. I have no beta. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me.

**Author:** Drarry Fan (formally Meggy Potter)

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione and Sirius/Remus. More to come.

**Warning/s:** MPREG, DARK THEMES and MALE LOVE.

**Reviews:** Reviews love. Flames will be ignored. Helping write better is great, but don't be mean for what I write about.

I'd also like to thank those who reviewed. You really made me smile. Please keep it up .

**A/N:** PLEASE READ: I was once Meggy Potter however I have lost my email as it has been a couple of years since I've been on here. So I decided to start again after I've seen some reviews begging me to continue. So I'm beginning again and changing it a bit as I believe I have improved in my writing.

**CHAPTER 2: The Truth about Vampires**

Harry licked his lips as he walked down a familiar hallway. He had received a letter from Professor Dumbledore entailing his presence in the headmaster's office. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before to Harry, however usually Harry had an idea of what he was asked there for, however this time he did not. He wondered if it was about Voldemort, who has not been heard of for the last couple of months. But then he wondered if it was for something more important, like about Malfoy, who Hermione had so clearly pointed out there was something wrong with.

FLASHBACK

The Gryffindors entered their common room, walking different ways as they spoke about the exciting happenings at dinner. Harry slowly walked beside Ron, watching as a third year questioned an older boy whether it had been You-Know-Who. The raven-haired boy shook his head and squinted his eyes in confusion as Hermione threw a book at his chest.

"Hermione?" Hermione stopped and looked at her best friend. She moved closer to the two boys before hissing.

"It was Malfoy," She glanced at the people around the common room "I saw him"

Harry licked his lips and looked at Ron, who was now staring at the Gryffindor girl in confusion. Harry sighed as he moved to sit on the couch with the book and looked up at his best friend.

"Why would Malfoy do this? I thought his father turned a spy for the order" It had been a surprise for Harry when Lucius Malfoy had renounced his position as a Death Eater. The Gryffindor had tried so hard to convince Dumbledore it was a trick. But as usual the old man ignored him and even laughed a little.

"Malfoy wasn't himself," Hermione reasoned as she sat beside Harry.

"Wasn't himself? What the hell does that mean?" Ron asked as he, too, sat down, looking at Harry as though he should know the reason. Harry shrugged and looked at Hermione who, in turn, looked at Ron with an annoyed expression.

"Please Ronald, let me finish before asking stupid questions," She reprimanded. The frizzy haired girl pointed at the book Harry was holding, clearly telling Harry this book was the answer. The Boy-Who-Lived looked down at it. The title had read "Magical Creatures and Humans combined". What did this mean? Harry looked up at Hermione, who smiled at him knowingly.

"He has part of a magical creature in him, doesn't he?" Harry questioned and watched as his best friend nod in confirmation. "But what is he?"

"That's what we have to find out" It was then a barn owl had reached Harry, dropping a letter on his lap.

"The owl was scratching at my window" Harry looked up at Seamus and nodded, opening up the letter.

END FLASHBACK

Harry raised his hand to knock on the door as he finally reached it, but stopped as he got a "Come in". The teenager slowly opened the door and walked in. With a fleeting look around the room, Harry knew this was not a normal meeting. In the Headmaster's room, sat seven people, four of which Harry did not like. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin all looked at Harry as he slowly walked in, his green eyes watching the Malfoys carefully.

"Ah Harry! Welcome, we were waiting for you" Dumbledore stood and walked around his table, his arms open wide and gesturing to everyone in it. Harry frowned and looked at Sirius who was smiling a little at his godson. Sirius had been let off just a couple of months before. Someone unknown had sent Peter Pettigrew to the Ministry and as shocked as they were, the Ministry had let Sirius go.

"Why am I here, sir?" Harry questioned, staring at Sirius as his godfather looked at the ground, not daring to stare Harry in the eyes.

Dumbledore looked at Mrs Malfoy, who cleared her throat. Harry turned and stared at her, watching as she smiled a little and laid a hand on her son's arm.

"Harry, what do you know about Vampires?" The beautiful blonde woman asked as she watched the boy in front of her carefully. Her eyes were of a glinting blue that Harry guessed could make anyone do anything for her. There was something about them. They were so different from the grey eyes her son had. His eyes were more solid, not adorable but demanding. As if anyone was to disagree with him, there would be consequences.

"Vampires need blood to live, they kill humans to get it. Vampires can be killed by a stake, garlic or sunlight." Harry shrugged, that was basically all he knew about a vampire, they were vial creatures that had to kill to live. Harry did not understand what this had to do with anything.

"Partially that is correct, they need blood to survive" Mrs Malfoy nodded and looked at her husband, who gave her a nod himself "however there is so much more to vampires. A long history exists for them and hardly any witches or wizards know of it. They view vampires as you do. Please Harry, I wish to tell you a story, so you should sit." Harry nodded and moved to a chair beside Sirius. Was that it? Was Malfoy a vampire?

Harry looked at the Slytherin boy and watched him carefully. Malfoy had his head down and Harry could just hear him growling to himself, in which the Gryffindor thought was strange. Now Harry thought of it, Malfoy had changed over the summer; he was no longer that prissy boy that the Boy-Who-Lived remembered. He was much more solid then he used to be and he no longer gelled his hair back, leaving it hanging loosely against his head. Oh it wasn't messy like Harry's but it wasn't completely neat either. He'd grown taller then Harry, not much but enough to make him just taller then the Gryffindor.

"Now…where to begin?" Harry moved to look at Mrs Malfoy, who now had her legs crossed and her arms lazily sitting on her knees. She took a deep breath before talking. "Sauna Sesano was the first Vampire in history to fall in love. You see long ago Vampires were humans; they didn't need blood to survive. They were like us. But one day an evil human called Lyanya Lexotto killed the minister's daughter; he cut her throat and sucked her blood. You could say that he was not a sane human being. Every villager saw this and called him a Vampire, which in their language meant 'blood sucker'. The minister wasn't happy about this, he loved his daughter, and she was very respected. So he sent Lexotto and his relatives to live in a deserted forest where only wild animals lived. Sesano was one of them, as he was Lexotto's cousin…"

"Why would they send all of them?" Harry interrupted, watching the blonde haired woman in curiosity. She smiled slightly at him.

"You see, in them days, wizards and witches were afraid of the smallest thing happening and so they wanted to make sure their country was safe. And so they believed if they got rid of the family as well, then there could be no other weird things happenning from that family"

"So why didn't they use magic to stop them?" Mrs Malfoy laughed a little and shook her head.

"Oh they tried Harry, they really did. But at that time and age, Lexotto and his family was much stronger then they thought. For some reason, Lexotto's family could stop horrible things involving magic from happening to them. So the villagers thought the best thing they could do, was send them away." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Now out in that forest there was nothing to eat and Lexotto's family was getting hungry. Some killed others to eat them. That was the only choice they had. They wanted to survive. And of course, the wild animals came nowhere near them. One day Misuna Lana, Lexotto's cousin killed his mother. He was not happy with her. So he killed her. Do you know how he killed her?"

Harry shook his head, however he had an idea of how he killed her.

" He sunk his teeth in her neck and sucked her blood. He told his relatives that were left to follow his example on animals that they hunted and they did. One day they finally got out of the deserted forest. How? It's unknown as no one speaks about it. Once they were out, they decided to torture the villagers for putting them through that hell."

"The sucked their blood, didn't they?" Harry questioned, his eyes flashing in anger. He did not know how someone could be so cruel.

"Yes, they did. One Vampire disagreed with all this. He thought this was not the villagers' fault. Sauna Sesano was walking the streets one day while the others were attacking the villagers, he walked down an alley and found the most beautiful man he had ever saw. The man was lonely, as his family was killed, so Sesano wanted to help him. He took him back to the Vampires home and hid him. He wanted to protect this person. Every time he went to talk to him he fell more and more in love with him. One day they admitted their love to each other, but that was the day Lexotto found out about him. Sesano fought against Lexotto to protect his love. Sesano won and Lexotto was killed, so Sauna took his love away from his family and they lived with the villagers.

Sesano still needed blood of course because he was now cursed. The man Sesano was in love with, offered him his blood each day so Sesano may feed on him. Sesano's love had taken a potion to make more blood flow in his body so Sesano may feed from him whenever the desire for blood came upon him. The man became Sesano's mate. Now there are two types of Vampires Harry, there is the Sesano Vampires and the Lexotto Vampires. Sesano's don't want to hurt people, but they still need blood whereas Lexottos do want to hurt people and they're the ones that suck the blood out of lots of people without hesitation. People mostly hear about them and not Sesano's.

Because the man and Sesano started the mate tradition, it effected all Sesano Vampires. The Sesanos now has to have a mate. This mate has many responsibilities. The Sesano sucks the blood from their mate, but their mate won't die because he or she was born with lots of blood and power for this reason, you could say fate allowed it to happen that way. So instead of dying like everyone else would do, the mate of a Sesano enjoys it. The vampire also needs his/her mate to pleasure them. Along with blood, Vampires need pleasure. A mate of a Sesano will pleasure them BUT a Lexotto, seduces a mate of a Sesano to get pleasure. So if a Lexotto does that then the Sesano will go crazy because they need the one they love. As you said before, stories that vampires can be killed by garlic and that surround the vampire myth, however it is wrong. Vampires may only be killed by other vampires or in a Sesano's case, their mate."

Harry nodded. He now understood what Mrs Malfoy was trying to tell him. The Gryffindor stopped, suddenly frowning and looking at Dumbledore.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked. He heard a groan from Sirius.

The Slytherin boy who had been quiet through the whole story stood and stared at Harry. "The man who was Sesano's mate was Nathaniel Malfoy. As the mate of Sesano he could bear children and so he did. The children kept the name Malfoy. Nathaniel is a relative of mine. I'm a Sesano Vampire and you're my mate."

-

**A/N:** Wow, finally got it done. Once again I did not have a beta, but hopefully I will get one. So the mistakes are my own.

**All-Knowing Alien 2-** would you really interested in becoming my beta:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me.

**Author:** Drarry Fan (formally Meggy Potter)

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione and Sirius/Remus. More to come.

**Warning/s:** MPREG, DARK THEMES, DOMINANT DRACO and MALE LOVE.

**Reviews:** Reviews love. Flames will be ignored. Helping write better is great, but don't be mean for what I write about.

Reviews I have been getting have been making me smile, Thank you.

**A/N:** PLEASE READ: I was once Meggy Potter however I have lost my email as it has been a couple of years since I've been on here. So I decided to start again after I've seen some reviews begging me to continue. So I'm beginning again and changing it a bit as I believe I have improved in my writing

I'm sorry I haven't been updating, with my busy schedule I've had no time, which means I also have no time for a beta, so please don't mind any mistakes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 3**

It was as if this was a movie. There was silence and Harry could just imagine the music that would be playing. The soft eerie music playing, leading up to what was going to be Harry's outburst of anger, denying anxiously what he had been told. Was that it? Was this some kind of joke that they were going to use against him in some muggle movie? No. Harry decided, they weren't that cruel. This was not something to joke about. Yet Harry could not help but hope that this was a joke, a cruel joke that would end with someone jumping out and screaming, "got you".

Harry stopped in realisation. No, this definitely wasn't a joke. This was real. Draco Malfoy was a vampire and he, the Boy Who Lived, was his mate. It was clear that a future was once again planned out for him. Harry shook his head in the awaited denying.

"No. Is this a joke? I…I mean…no, this is a joke. Where's everyone?" Harry murmured anxiously, standing and moving as far away from Malfoy as he could.

Malfoy looked at him fear that all vampires would feel in the midst of their mate rejecting them. It was as if his whole world was about to be ripped from him. He was about the loose his future, his life and there was nothing he could do about it. It was in the great times that Malfoys could say that they could get whatever they wanted, but Draco knew for sure that this was definitely not one of those times. He could no longer just get what he wanted; it was not in his hands.

Draco moved forward slowly, watching his mate as Harry shook his head, denying what he could not.

"Harry" Draco whispered, his blue eyes glowing as he looked at his beautiful mate. Harry was a creature that he could not define. A human being that could only be described as powerful and mystifying. A creature that would be perfect as a mate of a vampire. And he was. He was Draco's mate.

Harry was perfect in so many ways. A vampire's mate had many jobs but the main was to protect the children that would be created through the bonding of a vampire and his mate. Harry would not only carry Draco's children but he would protect them until they, themselves, came of age in discovering their mates and future. Draco, as the vampire and dominant, was to provide for his family. It was his job to make the money for his family and to provide the food. Also providing protection to his family from any threats that endangered his family's lives and Draco planned on doing this well.

Harry shook his head and looked at his godfather, who refused to look in Harry's eyes. Sirius knew that Harry had no way to get out of this. Sirius might not had seemed to pay attention in class, but he did a fair amount of reading, especially about dark creatures. Sirius sighed and looked up at Harry in sympathy.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it's true. You are a vampire's mate. And Draco Malfoy's at that" Sirius said, he was stating a fact that could not be denied.

The music had begun again. This time it was fast, building up for Harry to scream his frustration and shake his head. 'No' Harry reasoned with himself 'I will not scream, I will not.' Harry took a breath, he was a Gryffindor and he would plan to act like one. The raven-haired teenager moved close to the blonde who was watching him carefully.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I cannot accept the fact of me being your mate" With that Harry spun on his heel and stormed out, leaving a broken hearted Draco and the rest of the occupants shocked.

**A/N:** I know it was short and I apologize. If I get a few reviews in the amount of two days, I'll post another chapter on Tuesday or Wednesday. J


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me.

**Author:** Drarry Fan (formally Meggy Potter)

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione and Sirius/Remus. More to come.

**Warning/s:** MPREG, DARK THEMES and MALE LOVE.

**Reviews:** Reviews love. Flames will be ignored. Helping write better is great, but don't be mean for what I write about.

THANK YOU for all the reviews! They were fantastic and I love them!

**A/N:** PLEASE READ: I was once Meggy Potter however I have lost my email as it has been a couple of years since I've been on here. So I decided to start again after I've seen some reviews begging me to continue. So I'm beginning again and changing it a bit as I believe I have improved in my writing.

**CHAPTER 4**

Burning. He was burning with anger. How dare they expect him just to get up and become his enemy's mate? He would not. He was not some toy that they could throw around to use as they please. No. He did not feel guilty, he should not. But Harry Potter did. He felt guilty and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew that it was not Malfoy's fault that he was a vampire and that Harry was his mate, but he couldn't. For as long as he could remember, Harry dreamed of getting married for love and having children. Children that were created in love, not out of need. The Boy Who Lived wouldn't do it. No. That's all there had been to it.

Harry stopped as he reached the Gryffindor portrait and looked up at it. The fat lady stared down at him carefully, waiting for him to say the password that would allow him entrance. Harry sighed; he wasn't so sure whether he wanted to go in there now. Especially with knowing the fact that he would have to deal with Hermione and Ron's questioning. He loved his friends, but he just wished sometimes that they would let him keep things to himself. He gave one more look at the portrait before turning and walking towards to Astronomy Tower. He had decided that he was not ready to go into the Common Room yet.

Harry slowly walked up the stairs, his mind wandering to what had happened in Dumbledore's office. He had learnt about Vampires before, but the story of Sauna and Lexotto had never been brought up and now Harry looked back on it, he definitely preferred that story then to what he had been taught.

Harry moved through the door he came to and carefully walked over to a ledge. He sighed as he sat on it, looking across the horizon. It was peaceful up here, the only real noises that could be heard were the birds screeching and the wind as it flew past the window. He made Harry want to fly. The Gryffindor boy had always came up here when he was confused, it usually helped him think about it, but he knew in this instant it wouldn't. He had been practically told what was going to happen in his future and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Why is it always me?" Harry whispered to himself as he watched a crow fly past.

"Sometimes we think everything happens to us but worse things happen to other people" Harry jerked his head up and sighed when he saw Sirius standing at the door.

"How did you know I was here?" Harry questioned as he moved slightly, making space for Sirius to sit on the opposite side of him. Sirius smiled as he walked closer to his godson and sat down across from Harry.

"Because this is where your father used to come to think about things" Sirius answered, watching Harry carefully "and you have more father in you then you think"

Harry laughed a little. He had been told constantly that he looked like his father and acted like his mother but he knew deep down that he had a part of his father's personality in him. And no one knew that better then Sirius Black.

"Sirius, why me?" Harry questioned, trying to keep in the tears that had been threatening to fall since he had been told the news. Sirius smiled sadly at the fragile boy in front of him.

"It can't be all that bad. You never know, you might end up liking him," The older man hinted, leaning forward a little.

"Malfoy? Me like Malfoy? We're enemies Sirius" Harry pointed out. He couldn't believe Sirius would even say that.

"Hmmm, so you are" Sirius hummed, watching Harry with sharp eyes. Harry started to realise what this is all about.

"You like him" Harry stated, not wanting to believe his own words "He's a Malfoy"

Sirius laughed a little and stood, making his way closer to Harry.

"I like him" He confirmed, smirking at the look on Harry's face "I know what you must be thinking, but think otherwise. When Albus told me the situation, I was furious. I believe that it was all a plan to get you to Voldemort. I damn well told Albus that too. I wanted to bloody kill Malfoy, the older one that is, for even trying. But they all reasoned with me. We talked and I realised that maybe they aren't all that bad. Don't get me wrong, I still hate Malfoy, but I got talking with Draco and he's a nice kid when he hasn't got that mask up." Sirius shrugged. "He was devastated when you refuse him. He looked like he was about to cry"

"Will anything happen to him?" Harry questioned, staring at Sirius, finally feeling the guilt come in full force.

"He's not going to die if that's what your asking"

"Sirius, I'm just so lost, he's Malfoy for Merlin's sake" Harry said frustrated as he stood up, wanting nothing more then to punch something.

"Harry, talk to him, work something out. This might sound strange to you now, but it will get better. I promise" Harry looked up at his godfather's smiling face and nodded. He knew what Sirius suggested was the right thing to do. He would talk to Malfoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N:** Yay! A longer chapter. I worked on this to go more into how Harry's feeling. I hope it's seen that way. Once again, THANK YOU for all the reviews! They were wonderful! You are all brilliant. I will try and get the next chapter up on Saturday after work. The next chapter of **Forever Was Once Never** will be put up later tonight!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me.

**Author:** Drarry Fan (formally Meggy Potter)

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione and Sirius/Remus. More to come.

**Warning/s:** MPREG, DARK THEMES and MALE LOVE.

**Reviews:** Reviews love. Flames will be ignored. Helping write better is great, but don't be mean for what I write about.

THANK YOU for all the reviews! Reviews are the fuel I need to continue. More faster chapters.

**A/N:** PLEASE READ: I was once Meggy Potter however I have lost my email as it has been a couple of years since I've been on here. So I decided to start again after I've seen some reviews begging me to continue. So I'm beginning again and changing it a bit as I believe I have improved in my writing.

I'm sorry I never updated when I promised. I've been horribly busy

**MY STORY IS A COPY OF NO ONE'S! I HAVE BEEN WRITING THIS STORY SINCE 2003! WANT TO SEE? CHECK OUT MY OLD NAME MEGGYPOTTER! THE ONLY THING IT IS NEAR IS FRIZZY'S BECAUSE MATES WERE AN IDEA FROM HER! IF YOU THINK THAT I HAVE STOLEN SIMILAR IDEAS TO SOMEONE ELSE, I WILL STOP WRITING IT COMPLETELY. I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH PEOPLE WHO THINK I COPIED SOMEONE. THANK YOU.**

)()()()()()()(+0)()()()()()(()

**CHAPTER 5**

_It was cold. So cold. But at the same time it was warm. He could feel the warmth of the body he was tenderly holding. Maybe it wasn't the actual temperature of that body, maybe it was how this man made him feel. Made his heart thump and his body warm. The wind whispered gently as it flew past the two figures, making it's way to its destination. The blonde laughed and held the brunette closer._

_"It speaks to us, my love"_

_"And what does the wind say, my heart?" the brunette snuggled closer and closed his eyes in joy. This was peace._

"_It feels our love and expresses it's happiness," The blonde explained, laying a soft kiss at the shell of the other man's ear. The brunette smiled. The blonde was always like this. So peaceful, calling to the nature and relishing in it's beauty and messages._

"_What are you now? An elf?" The man behind him laughed._

"_Never my love, you do not need to be an elf to feel the words of nature"_

ONE

_"And how do you hear such words?" Soft caresses of fingers along a small forearm._

_"You can hear them my love, I know you can and so do you. You need to feel the beauty, be in touch with it" Warm kisses along a pale neck._

_"How can I be in touch when I see only one beauty throughout this land. Your beauty" Laughs._

_"Speak no more my love. My soulmate. My Harry. Feel" Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Who would have thought?_

_"I speak only the truth of what my eyes may see" Green to grey. Searching._

_"See beyond beauty. See youth. Liveliness. Forever" Smiles._

_"I see that already" More searching._

TWO

_"You once hated me, my love, now you see beauty. How?" It would have been easy to answer. You had to be blind not to notice him. He was manly, yes, but beautiful none the less._

_"It is not hard to see what's right in front of you"_

_"You found it hard"_

_"Is this a dream?"_

_"What a dream?"_

_"Us? Our Future"_

_"Feel, my love. Is it a dream?"_

THREE!

Dreams speak in many ways. It shows us our wants and our needs, but it would it really show the future? To what the future beholds?

Draco sighed. Days after days all he could see was…dreams? Visions? Who knew what they were, but they were wonderful. Who would stop a dream that was wonderful. Time of course. It would only last to the number three. Three minutes for each dream. Is that what he wanted to call it? A dream? No, he wanted to call it the future. A vision. But he knew that that itself relied on Harry.

"I wonder why the world is cruel"

"You should ask that when you are in my shoes" Draco spun around and let his eyes widen in wonder as they landed on the Gryffindor. It was obvious that he was nervous. He moved uncomfortably from one foot to the other, eyeing everything in the room but Draco. Why had he come back? Did he plan on stomping on Draco's heart some more?

"When I was younger, I wanted some attention. Even if it was from my uncle and aunt. I was lonely and I wanted nothing more then a truthful friend. I got none of that. I was a disease to them, a rodent out of it's cage. Once I came to Hogwarts, I got what I wanted. I got friends and real family. But I also got the attention. At first, I didn't understand it…" Pause "Now I do and I hate it. Now I would have nothing more then to have no attention again. Be that rodent. Sometimes I feel like I still am. Sometimes I'm that rodent that killed Cedric" Another pause, it was longer and more painful "or sometimes I'm that award winning dog that is the boy who survived Voldemort" there was no cringe from Draco. No, he wouldn't cringe.

"What do you want to be, Harry? A Rodent or a Dog?" Harry frowned. He felt them before they rose. Those tears that slowly crept in his eyes.

"Harry. I want to be Harry and I can't be him if I'm forced to be with you. I'd be that caged rodent again" Harry sighed and moved more into the room. There. That was the point when it hurt. The ache. And Harry knew it hurt him.

"I'm not going to cage you. I'm not going to force you. If you were to be with me, it would be by choice" Grey eyes searched green.

"And my choice would be not to be with you" Ouch. That hurt even more.

**A/N:** I just had the feeling of writing this chapter a little different. I hope it was alright.

I'm not updating Forever Was Once Never tonight. I don't have time. I will update this again on Tuesday if I get tasty reviews! I hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me.

**Author:** Drarry Fan (formally Meggy Potter)

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione and Sirius/Remus. More to come.

**Warning/s:** MPREG, DARK THEMES and MALE LOVE.

**Reviews:** Reviews love. Flames will be ignored. Helping write better is great, but don't be mean for what I write about.

THANK YOU for all the reviews! Reviews are the fuel I need to continue. More faster chapters.

**A/N:** PLEASE READ: I was once Meggy Potter however I have lost my email as it has been a couple of years since I've been on here. So I decided to start again after I've seen some reviews begging me to continue. So I'm beginning again and changing it a bit as I believe I have improved in my writing.

I'm sorry I never updated when I promised. I've been horribly busy

**CHAPTER 6**

Draco breathed softly as he walked down the hall. It had all happened so quick that he didn't know what to do. One part of him wanted to fall to the ground and cry like a little girl while the other part of him want to attack Harry, attack him for giving him hope and making him feel like there was nothing to live for. Harry was his mate and to reject him was like Harry himself picking up a knife and stabbing him in the heart.

After Harry had quite clearly stated he wanted nothing to do with Draco, he had left the room. In fear? Draco did not know, but he was furious. His own mate could not deny him. He knew he promised Harry that if the Gryffindor would be with him, it would be by choice but he felt the urge to force Harry down and knock some sense into him. He was a vampire and he needed his mate for blood. It would not be Draco who would deal with the consequences of Harry refusing him, it would be Draco's victims.

Draco growled the password and entered his room. His parents were talking quietly to each other. It was obvious that they were talking about Draco and Harry. The youngest blonde cleared his throat and moved forward.

"Harry has rejected me again," Draco stated, his grey eyes shining in anger.

"Calm yourself, Draco, do not let your anger get the better of you" Lucius said calmly while standing up and facing his son.

"I can't help it. I feel anger at him. I want nothing more then to teach him a lesson. Teach him that he is mine" Draco snarled as he grabbed a vase and threw it hard against a green wall. Narcissa jumped a little and stared at Lucius with a pleading look. She did not like her son like this.

"Then there is no difference between you and a Lexotto" Lucius growled back. He was clearly not happy with the way Draco was acting. He knew it was hard to get a vampire's mate to accept them; it took Lucius a couple of months to convince Narcissa he was not playing a joke, but he also knew that Draco had to not give up hope.

Draco stopped suddenly and turned to Lucius. And right then Lucius felt a stab in his chest. Draco's eyes were watery and he was obviously shaking. Lucius moved forward towards his son and pulled him into a tight hug, this reminded the older Malfoy of his son as a child. Draco would break one of his toys and cry salty tears as he told his father, waiting for nothing more then a hug and a spell to fix his broken object.

"I…I don't want to be like one of them, I just want Harry to accept me," Draco sobbed as he hugged his father just as tightly. Lucius hummed a little, trying nothing but to soothe his son, he knew exactly how Draco felt. The older blonde softly rubbed his son's back. It was an act like this that would shock people if they saw, Malfoy's were not supposed to act like this. Narcissa smiled softly and moved over to receive a bag on the bench. She silently moved behind her son and offered him the bag that was see through. It was inside this tiny bag that held blood for her son to feed on.

Draco wiped his face before smiling at his mother. Narcissa smiled sadly as she watched her son drink the contents. She knew how upset Draco was right now and she knew exactly what she had to do, she had to speak to Harry herself considering her cousin's talk did no good. She would make him understand, even if it meant her dying to do it. Narcissa Malfoy would do it for her son.

Draco sighed as he finished the blood. He wanted nothing more then to taste his mate's blood, not some random blood giver. The blonde carefully put down the bag and moved to stand in front of a portrait, aware that his parents were watching him carefully.

The portrait itself contained a malevampire who elegantly sat in a chair. The vampire undoubtedly had the Malfoy looks. He stood tall and had long blonde hair flowing down his broad shoulders. His eyes were a sharp blue, which was different to Draco's, and a smirk was placed so obviously on his face. Draco smirked back a little at the vampire.

"Good evening Sauna" Draco greeted, his smirk changing to a smile as the vampire looked at him.

"Good evening, young Draco. How does it be with you?" The vampire moved a little so he sat more comfortably in the chair. Draco snorted a little and watched as another man moved into the portrait.

The man was quite different from the Malfoy's. He was shorter and sported light short brown hair. His eyes were the famous Malfoy grey and his face contained a kind smile. Draco nodded.

"Nathaniel" Nathaniel smiled down at Draco and moved to stand behind the vampire.

"What troubles you, Draco?" The brown haired man asked as he gazed down at the teenager. Draco sighed. He could never hide anything from Nathaniel.

"Harry rejected me" He commented casually, trying not to show the pain he felt.

"You lie" Nathaniel commented back, just as casually. Draco knew Nathaniel was playing a game with him and he could not help but feel anger. He did not feel like playing games today.

"I do not lie" Draco snarled back and flushed red as Nathaniel laughed.

"I know Draco, but you care that he rejected" No. Draco shook his head, he didn't. He wouldn't…but he did.

Nathaniel smiled sadly and moved closer to the front of the portrait.

"Lemiziio Seoko. Hei trao Leiro" Ancient Vampire language. _Worry Not. He will love._

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**A/N:** A comment. Remember no beta, so there will be mistakes like last chapter. I put Harry as a brunette. My bad, I was half asleep, so forgive me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me.

**Author:** Drarry Fan (formally Meggy Potter)

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione and Sirius/Remus. More to come.

**Warning/s:** MPREG, DARK THEMES and MALE LOVE.

**Reviews:** Reviews love. Flames will be ignored. Helping write better is great, but don't be mean for what I write about.

A/N: PLEASE READ: I was once Meggy Potter however I have lost my email as it has been a couple of years since I've been on here. So I decided to start again after I've seen some reviews begging me to continue. So I'm beginning again and changing it a bit as I believe I have improved in my writing.

Okay so right now I'm going to give you another apology. I have been busy with my last year at school and with my part time job and it has given me no time at all to update. And I admit, at one point I lost the flame to write anymore but now I got it back and I'm on holiday for a week. I will update again tomorrow with Forever Was Once Never.

**CHAPTER 7**

Harry bit his thumb as he looked around the room. He was the only one left in the common room and it was comforting. He didn't know why he had run out on Draco, all he could think of was fear. He knew he had promised Sirius he would give it a try, but all Harry could do while looking at Draco was feel fear. He knew he was a Gryffindor and had faced many terrifying things in his life, but he had to admit, this one scared him the most. It wasn't because of the fact that Draco was a vampire and maybe it wasn't the fact that Draco was once was his enemy; he was scared of the future. Throughout his life, Harry knew that he would face horrifying things, including Voldemort, but one thing he could not wait for if he survived was having a family. But now he was to marry Draco Malfoy and bear his children, he was scared of what would become of him. Would he end up marrying Draco? Or would he end up hating him and living a horrible life?

Harry sighed and shook his head to clear the thoughts. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about such things this late at night but he couldn't sleep. It was like he had insomnia. The Gryffindor teenager stood and walked to the fireplace, leaning against it and looking into the flames. It was a quiet night and that had irked Harry, he hated quiet nights.

He abruptly stood up straight. Harry knew he couldn't just stand around hand sulk like a child. It would do no good. He had to talk with Draco. He had to have a real talk with the Slytherin. Harry moved and grabbed his cloak. Throwing it over himself, Harry quickly moved through the portrait, closing it quietly behind him.

**DMHP**

Draco paced his room, he just couldn't sleep. After his feed for the night, Draco had felt restless, as though it was not himself that was feeling that way, but someone else. Maybe his mate. Draco hummed as he sat down on the couch, he didn't know what to do. Should he find his mate? Or just let him mate come to him?

"Draco?" Draco looked up at his mother as she walked down the stone steps that led to the bedrooms. The teenage boy stood and looked at his mother in worry. "What is the matter, son?" Draco bit his lip as he looked towards to portrait door and back to his mother.

"My mate is restless" Draco murmured as he stared into his mother's blue eyes. Narcissa nodded as she moved closer to her son. She sat down gracefully on the couch and watched him as he paced again.

"Speak your thoughts, my son" Narcissa soothed, her eyes never leaving him. He stopped, his face contorted in thought.

"He feels many emotions…"It was a start for Draco. Harry was so hard to read sometimes and it irked the Slytherin. His mate's emotions were well hidden, it was as though he, himself, had built a wall around them.

"Go on" Narcissa encouraged. She knew it was hard for Draco to feel Harry's exact emotions. It was much harder for vampires to feel most emotions like veelas. Vampires were only connected through blood with their mate and can tell the feelings by blood temperature. With Veelas, it was already by mind and soul. It was strange, but vampires could only be connected with their mate like that, after the joining had happened.

"He is confident but scared" Narcissa nodded.

"Fear, no human can not feel it" Draco bit his lip and turned to his mother.

"He is lost mother" Narcissa nodded and stood, bringing her son closer and hugged him.

"And it is our job to help him find his way"

**DMHP**

Harry stopped as he reached portrait full of vampires, he wondered briefly if this was it. It was near the dungeons and there were vampires in it.

"Excuse me" Harry tensed a little as all the vampires turned to look at him "I'm looking for Draco Malfoy's room" The vampires sneered at him, showing off their fangs. Harry wasn't so sure this was the right thing to do anymore.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" Harry spun around and stared at the person who turned up out of nowhere. It was another teenager boy who seemed to be in Slytherin. He stood a little taller then Harry and sported dark brown hair and electric blue eyes. Harry thought he was quite attractive as he smiled gracefully at the Gryffindor in front of him. Harry breathed a sigh in relief.

"Yes, I was looking for Draco Malfoy's room" Harry explained, his emerald eyes following the other boy as he slithered closer to him.

"Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." A look of thought came across the Slytherin's face as he stopped right in front of Harry "It seems the name doesn't sound familiar. Forgive me" Harry frowned, everyone knew Draco and he found it strange that this boy did not.

"Oh, it's okay, I'll look around alittle more" Harry explained as he started moving down the dark hallway.

"Wait!" The Slytherin ran up beside him and smiled wonderfully. He held out his hand "Let me help you find him. I'm new here, my name is Arto. Arto Lindstrom" Harry smiled back and took the smooth hand in the grip of his own. He liked Arto, he was nice and it seemed he didn't care about house wars.

"When did you get here?" Harry questioned as he started to walk again. He really hated these hallways and it was nice to have some company while walking them.

"Just yesterday" Arto replied sweetly as his electric blue eyes watched Harry like a hawk. "It's wonderful here, but I miss my home" Harry nodded.

"Where are you from?" Harry enquired kindly. The Slytherin boy's stare freaked him out a little and he idly wondered why.

"Finland. Helsinki to be exact" Harry stopped and turned sharply. He looked at Arto and raised an eyebrow.

"Finland? I've always wanted to visit there. You don't have an accent, were you born there?" Arto laughed and shook his head.

"No, I was born in London but my mother in Finnish and when my father abandoned us, she moved us to Helsinki" Arto explained as he gestured with his hand that they keep walking "For some reason, I never gained the Finnish accent"

Harry nodded in interest as they came to a portrait of another vampire. The Gryffindor stopped and looked at the portrait.

"Excuse me, do you know where Draco Malfoy resides?" The vampire in this portrait was of woman with long blond hair. Her hair was braid down her back and she wore what looked like to be a crown. Her skin was a pale white and her fingernails were painted a bright red. Before Harry spoke to her, her eyes were closed and she calmly rested on an elegant looking seat. As Harry talked, she slowly opened her eyes. But she did not stare at Harry, but instead straight past him. A loud scream erupted from her throat and Harry jumped in fright. He turned quickly to look at Arto but it seemed he was gone.

"Harry?" Harry turned to the voice in which he heard of the screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me.

**Author:** Drarry Fan (formally Meggy Potter)

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione and Sirius/Remus. More to come.

**Warning/s:** MPREG, DARK THEMES and MALE LOVE.

**Reviews:** Reviews love. Flames will be ignored. Helping write better is great, but don't be mean for what I write about.

A/N: PLEASE READ: I was once Meggy Potter however I have lost my email as it has been a couple of years since I've been on here. So I decided to start again after I've seen some reviews begging me to continue. So I'm beginning again and changing it a bit as I believe I have improved in my writing.

I WANT TO ASK ONE THING OF YOU. I HAVE FOUR WEEKS OF SCHOOL LEFT SO _PLEASE_ BEAR WITH ME. AFTER THAT I WILL UPDATE A LOT MORE. I AM GOING TO _TRY_ TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FOREVER WAS ONCE NEVER UP TOMORROW. I WOULD ALSO LOVE TO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. THEY MAKE ME SMILE.

**CHAPTER 8**

Harry spun around and his eyes searched the surroundings in which the voice came from. His eyes landed on Narcissa Malfoy, who stood tall and elegantly as though it was not late at night. Harry swallowed and gave a glance towards the painting of the woman who had not stopped screaming. The lady Malfoy strode across the distance between her and Harry and looked at the painting too. She had instantly spoke in a language the Gryffindor could not understand and silence had issued. The Boy Who Lived watched carefully as the two women spoke of that strange distance language before the woman standing beside him turned. Narcissa Malfoy peered down at the black haired boy and sighed slightly.

"Who were you with Harry?" Harry was startled at the question, if he could call it that. It was more of a demand to know who was with Harry and he wasn't sure why she would ask such a thing. Harry didn't answer at first; he turned to look at the portrait that glared at him in fury, why? The Gryffindor did not know. He was unsure of what he did wrong and he suddenly wasn't certain if he wanted to.

"Who were you with Harry?" The question was more demanding this time and Harry frowned before he gave in to the question.

"The new Slytherin" Harry answered quietly as he watched the blonde haired women's eyes narrow. The woman had not been as Harry had remembered her from his forth year. Maybe he had got a misinterpretation of her but she seemed so much more beautiful close up then when he had seen her at the Quidditch World Cup.

"The new Slytherin?" Her voice had quietened to Harry's tone and she tilted her head slightly as she studied the boy in front of her carefully. "I have not heard of such a person. Who is he?"

Harry bit his lip. He was not sure as to why Arto had run so quick but he was suddenly curious as to why the other teenager did. Was he startled by the scream? Had he disappeared before the scream? Harry did not know.

"Arto" Harry answered obediently, suddenly not in the mood to resist such questions. He had decided that questions had to be answered and many problems between the Malfoys and him needed to be sorted out. "Arto Lindstrom"

Narcissa nodded a little as she turned to look at the portrait, once again talking to the lady in it. Harry hated it; it was like he had done something wrong. He turned to look down the dark corridor and wondered if he would be doing what he needed to do tonight.

"Harry?" the Gryffindor turned and looked at the blue-eyed woman. "I think we need to talk" she paused for a moment before finishing "alone" Harry nodded and watched as Draco's mother started to walk the way in which Harry came. Harry followed her in silence and took in the surroundings as they started to go in a different direction in which he walked from.

It wasn't long before they reached a heavy metal door. With a whispered word from Mrs Malfoy, the door opened and the Gryffindor followed the thin woman in a very red room. The room was surrounded by red, including deep royal red curtains, red sofa and red seating chairs, red carpet and even red walls. It was strange for Harry as, if there was one thing he was expecting, it was especially not this. He had thought there would had been green everywhere but instead there was Gryffindor red.

"Red is a beautiful color" Harry looked up at Narcissa who sat elegantly on the sofa. The black-haired-boy could do nothing but compare her to a royal.

Harry nodded in agreement and moved to sit in the sofa beside her. He watched carefully as she moved to pour some wine in a wine glass. Harry had seemed to miss it as it sat on the small coffee table in front of them. He watched as she took a sip before setting it down again.

"Harry, you must understand more about Draco and me" It was a start and Harry knew that he would defiantly get something out of this conversation. There was silence for a minute or two before she spoke again.

"Draco…he had always been a quiet child. The first thing I should really say is that I am ashamed. As a babe, Draco had always been with his nanny, Marina. Beautiful girl she was, young Spanish girl. I never cared about looking after him as I considered such things as parties and balls to be more important. I guess I was young and felt as though having Draco was stopping me from having fun. Anyway, Marina took care of Draco and he loved her more then he had loved me. At night times, he would cry for her, and before he had went to bed, she would read to him and he would scream in joy at the story. I didn't care at the time and wanted for him to go to bed so he would be out of my hair. A lot of nights I begged Marina to stay the whole night so she would be there for him when he cried"

Harry was unsure at where this was going but he stayed quiet as he listened to her. Narcissa took another sip of wine and took a breath.

"Draco…he was a happy child, but at the time I really couldn't care" Harry could see tears in her eyes "But around me and around Lucius and even around Severus he was so quietly and tame. Something he never was with Marina. Lucius was always at work and whenever he got home he would receive a hug from Draco though. When I got home, I got nothing. I was nothing to him. I wasn't a friend and I especially wasn't a mother. But the point was, I didn't care. Finally Lucius demanded I stay home with Draco and that was when it all changed. He was five years old and I watched him as he played with his toy dragon…I remember so clearly when he turned to me and looked at me in disgust. He even growled when he asked where Marina was. Of course, when I told him she wasn't coming, he cried and cried…I just couldn't stop him from crying, he didn't want me. He wanted her. That…bitch! I didn't realise, I just…didn't realise that because of my socialising ways, I lost my son.

It hurt, more then anything I had ever felt. I wanted him to call me mum. Do you know what he called me, Harry?" Harry shook his head and watched as Narcissa transfigured her a cushion into a box of tissues. She grabbed one and damped her nose a little "Cissa. His own mother, he called Cissa. Of course, after that I was furious. I fired Marina. Do you know what I did Harry?" Harry didn't answer, knowing it was a question not to be answered, "I had her killed" The Gryffindor was shocked at such a confession. He watched her carefully as she once again damped her nose, not at all phased at what she said, "The Death Eaters did it. I told Bletchley to and he did. I don't regret it Harry, no. But he found out, Bletchley's bloody child told him. Oh Merlin, I had never seen so much hate from a child towards his mother.

We never…after that we never got along, we hardly talked…oh Merlin; he hardly even looked at me. Lucius told me I deserved it. I was quite the spoilt brat that's for sure. Must have been where Draco got it." Harry snorted at this while Narcissa gave a little laugh "He didn't talk to me until one day he cried on my shoulder. That day is as clear to me as yesterday. He came home and he cried, he told me all about how Harry Potter denied his friendship. He told me, he wanted nothing more then to be friends with you…don't you see Harry? You brought us together, Draco and me. You brought us together and I owe my life to you for it. Harry, Draco is a good boy, he loves you to death. He worships you, yes, but not as the Boy Who Lived, but as Harry. I beg you as a mother, as a friend to Draco, give him a chance. Let him show you how he can protect you. Imagine it Harry, you could have a family with him. Children running around the house, giggling and singing for you and when you…"

"Mother? What are you doing?" Harry turned sharply. What was it with Malfoy's and turning up out of nowhere?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me.

**Author:** Drarry Fan (formally Meggy Potter)

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione and Sirius/Remus. More to come.

**Warning/s:** MPREG, DARK THEMES and MALE LOVE.

**Reviews:** Reviews love. Flames will be ignored. Helping write better is great, but don't be mean for what I write about.

A/N: PLEASE READ: I was once Meggy Potter however I have lost my email as it has been a couple of years since I've been on here. So I decided to start again after I've seen some reviews begging me to continue. So I'm beginning again and changing it a bit as I believe I have improved in my writing.

CALL ME A BITCH, A DICKHEAD, AN ASSHOLE. Whatever you want, I probably deserve it :P So I got bored with this story and didn't continue, I tried but the chapters were horrible, this probably isn't much better. Oh well. I'm back now after what…nine months? Lol, I could had a baby in that time. Anyway, I am the kind of person who gets bored quickly so I need lots of encouragement…please? I'll see about updating the other story and this one tomorrow night. Depends on how I feel after work.

**CHAPTER 9**

Harry could hear the birds as they chirped happily outside his window. This was the kind of day Harry liked waking up to. It was peaceful, quiet and there was no Ron snoring loudly, it almost seemed like he wasn't even there. Which in the end was strange considering Ron hardly ever woke up before Harry. The Gryffindor's mind was fogged as he groaned and almost lazily stretched himself in the bed. Yes this was a good…Harry stopped instantly, his mind reeling as his hand came in contact with another body part. A body part that was standing for attention and it was most certainly not his.

Almost like a girl, Harry screamed, jumping from the bed as quick as he could while dragging the sheet with him. The black haired boy could feel it. He was naked underneath the sheet and it scared him to death. Why was he naked? What had happened the night before? Emerald eyes slowly trailed back to the bed, afraid of what he might lay his eyes on and Harry realized, he should be terrified. There, lying on the green satin sheets while groaning awake was none other then Draco Malfoy, the vampire trying to bond with him. With his eyes widening Harry hurriedly picked up his discarded clothes and made haste in putting them on before the blonde woke up. Without the second thought, Harry ran from the room ignoring a confused older woman who was walking up the stairs.

… …

"Draconis Lucius Jaythien Kristofer Malfoy, explain it to me!" It was not clear to Narcissa how this came to be. The night before when Draco had entered the room whilst she was talking to Harry, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She knew at that time they needed time alone and had instantly left quietly, allowing the boys the time they needed. Narcissa knew perfectly well that Harry needed to understand a lot more about the bonding but it seemed no one could really tell him except Draco. What she did not expect was a terrified looking Harry Potter running down the stairs trying to attach his shirt buttons together the next morning. She instantly rushed to Draco's room to find her own son doing up his shirt buttons in a half asleep stance. Without so much of a hesitation, she had questioned him, hoping desperately he did not do what she thought he did.

Draco sighed as he raised his tired looking face to his mother, a grin attached. He shrugged his pale shoulders with smugness and walked towards the mirror, he of course needed to fix his hair. Narcissa wondered if Draco could see the fire coming out of her nose as she clenched her fists in an unladylike way. With steps full of that expressed anger, she stalked to stand beside her son.

"Tell me or I will see to it your father punishes you and that you will not be receiving your new broom" This kind of threat always seemed to work on Draco and it did not let her down this time either. Draco gave his mother a glance before sighing. With a dejected walk, Draco moved to sit on his bed.

"We argued like we always do. I told him he would accept my bond because I needed him and he needed me. He grew angry and argued he needed nobody and that he could go out and sleep with anyone he wanted and there was nothing I could do about it." Narcissa sighed; she could just guess what had happened. She elegantly sat beside her son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Continue Draco"

"I told him I would not allow that to happen and he can't do that if he was bonded to me. The stubbornness of him started to show and I could just tell what he was about the say. He was going to tell me that he wasn't going to bond with me. All he'll do mother is argue back. He has been alone all his life, no one has truly understood him, why do people think forcing this on him will help any? They have ruined him. He will always believe he is better on his own now unless someone proves him otherwise." Narcissa nodded slightly in understanding. She truly understood where Draco was coming from, but this sudden change in her son was strange to her.

"What happened Draconis? It seems you, yourself, were forcing him into a corner" Narcissa commented as she leaned forward a bit to get a better view of her son.

"I wanted him to have a home. A family. So I did it." There, that was the fear Narcissa knew she would feel rise in her chest. She hoped Draco didn't do what she thought he did.

"You didn't Draco!" She said sharply, his eyes watching him like a hawk. Draco nodded sadly, his eyes squinting in guilt. Narcissa rose, her head shaking.

"Draconis, I understand your pain and torment, but what you did was wrong. Now I must go and speak with your bonded and explain to him what happened" Her son stood instantly, his eyes wide.

"Maybe I could, mother?" With no consideration for the idea, Narcissa shook her head and turned to leave.

… …

What had happened? Harry really couldn't remember anything. Draco and he fought, he knew that. He was so angry with the vampire and he could help but for the words to come out. He would never sleep with anyone to torment the blonde and truth be told, Harry felt that maybe one day he would settle for the blonde. But now? He wasn't so sure. But the million galleon question was why were they naked? Did they do something?

"What happened?" Harry groaned in agony as he let his head fall on his knees.

"I can tell you that" Harry's head sprung up and sighed when he saw the woman. It seemed she was everywhere these days.

"How did you find me?" Narcissa laughed a little and said one word for Harry.

"Sirius"

_That traitor_ Harry thought angrily, as he gingerly got of the ledge he was sitting on.

"So, tell me" Harry said casually, staring at the woman in contempt. Narcissa tutted at his looking and moved in the room so she could close the door.

"I need no interruptions while I speak Mr. Potter" with a nod from Harry she continued "Vampires have always wanted to give their mates what they want. It is their desire to give what the love of their life would die for. They can see from miles away what that is when no one else can. Draco saw yours. He saw your want of a family, a loving one at that and he decided that there had been enough playing around and it time for action. He used a vampire curse on you so you would not be in your right mind. And no, he didn't force you to have sex with him Mister Potter, a vampire could not force his mate. You wanted it"

Harry blushed as he turned his back to her. If this was true, then that would mean he had lost his virginity to Draco Malfoy, his enemy since he was eleven.

"Will I remember it?" Harry questioned, not at all looking at the woman.

"Yes. I understand it was your first time and you must be sore" another blush and this one beat the others to the reddest "but you will remember it when you have truly accepted the bond through your mind. Your soul has already accepted it. Now as I was saying you wanted a family and Draco sensed it. And he did it; he is giving you what you want."

"Him?" Harry questioned as he turned to look at the beautiful woman who stood proudly as she spoke of her son.

"Yes, him. And a child" Harry's stopped in shock. A child? What did she mean a child? "Your pregnant Mr Potter"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me.

**Author:** Drarry Fan (formally Meggy Potter)

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione and Sirius/Remus. More to come.

**Warning/s:** MPREG, DARK THEMES and MALE LOVE.

**Reviews:** Reviews love. Flames will be ignored. Helping write better is great, but don't be mean for what I write about.

A/N: PLEASE READ: I was once Meggy Potter however I have lost my email as it has been a couple of years since I've been on here. So I decided to start again after I've seen some reviews begging me to continue. So I'm beginning again and changing it a bit as I believe I have improved in my writing.

Some of you are probably thinking "okay, a whole chunk is missing" or "I wanna see the love scene!". Well have no fear. You will eventually. Remember, Harry will slowly start remembering it.

**CHAPTER 10**

_His hands. They were so cold yet warm at the same time. They were dead and always have been. The man in front of him was dead. He was a vampire. The hands were there though, slowly making their way up his naked thigh causing a hiss to slip through the lips of the boy under it. His eyes wide in fear and his mouth opened in anxiety of what was to happen next. And then the hand made it to its destination, the soft smooth skin of the Gryffindor's behind. The vampire on top of him smiled softly as he stared into the cloudy unfocused green eyes._

"_I love you my blood mate" His voice was cold but the warmth wove through it like it was making love to something it knew from the inside out. And the dark haired boy decided, he was home._

Harry jumped, his eyes sharply looking at the blonde haired woman who was smiling knowingly at him.

"You have already started remembering the night." She stated with confidence, her eyes sparkling in what seemed to be joy. Harry shook his head in denial as his hand quickly came to his flat stomach. There was no possible way his could pregnant, none at all. It just happened last night, how could they know? And not to forget the fact that Harry was far from ready to have a child. How could the stupid Slytherin do this to him? For Merlin's sake he had to fight Voldemort! How could he do such a thing when he was big with child?

"Is your son stupid?" Harry hissed, his green eyes narrowing into slits, reminding Narcissa instantly of the dark lord. With an intake of breath Narcissa moved closer to the furious teenager, not showing the fear that she did feel. The lady knew this boy was powerful, even more so then the one everyone feared, and could do whatever he wanted even hurting her. Part of her knew he wouldn't, but it couldn't stop the cold feeling she felt.

"My son knows what he is doing" Narcissa commented easily, raising her head a bit. Harry instantly took it as pride and shook his head at her.

"How am I supposed to fight Voldemort when I'm pregnant?" Harry questioned with the same anger. Narcissa instantly understood what Harry was thinking. He wasn't angry, not at all. He was worried. Even though he didn't notice it at the moment, Harry was worried about the child he bore while he mistook it for anger. Anger of being pregnant and fighting his enemy like that. Narcissa's smile returned to her face.

"You will not fight Voldemort when you are pregnant Harry, we will make sure …" before Narcissa could even finish, Harry interrupted her.

"Make sure? Tell me, will you stop his murdering sprees? Do you have to watch every time he kills someone? Tortures them?" Narcissa stopped instantly, her eyes quickly sensing the tears as they made their way down the Gryffindor's face. The petite woman knew the guilt and sadness directly as it made its way into her chest. She tilted her head slightly before quickly pulling the teenager to her, giving him a motherly hug that she never thought she'd ever give Harry Potter.

"The vampires" It was a simple statement that was quietly whispered into the boy's ear. And Harry, who was lost in the hug he felt safe in, instantly came back to his senses. Pulling away, he glared at her.

"Vampires?" He questioned, his green eyes never leaving her form for one second. Narcissa nodded before motioning Harry to sit down where she, herself, slowly sat. Watching Harry as he did so, Narcissa continued.

"Harry, do you really believe the Malfoy family are alone in being vampires? There are many good out there and with our word, they will help destroy Voldemort for good" Harry slowly nodded, taking in the new information.

"This still doesn't excuse your son for knocking me up" Harry snapped, a storm growing in his eyes again. Narcissa nodded in understanding. She understood that Draco had no right at all to get Harry pregnant, but as a vampire, in the end he didn't have a choice either. He was only doing what his vampire instincts were telling him and that was to make Harry happy.

"Harry, I think it's time for you, Draco, Lucius and I to sit down and really talk about Vampires and their mates." Narcissa spoke softly, not wanting the boy to feel like he was being pushed into anything he didn't want to do.

"If I do…talk with you that is, I want someone to be there with me" Harry stated, staring straight ahead while not giving Narcissa any idea of how he felt.

"Deal"

…

Grudgingly, Harry walked up the stairs until he finally got to the common room. It seemed like forever since he had seen his friends and he idly wondered what they would have to say to him. With a new sense of fear, Harry entered the room, instantly making out the form of one of his best friends. Hermione sat reading a book, her eyes quickly looking up as the other teenager entered the room. Harry knew everyone else would be at breakfast but guessed that Hermione had been worried about him. Hermione stood up instantly, letting the book fall to the ground as she ran over to the other Gryffindor while bringing him into a bone crushing hug when she got there. Harry had to admit, it brought a tender feeling to him when being hugged by the girl. It was like being hugged by a big sister. With what seemed like hours, Hermione pulled away, her eyes in tears.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried about you. Ron said you were probably having some time alone to think but I knew there was something else. Are you okay?" Harry sighed as he moved to sit down on the red coloured couch. With a sense of sadness, he looked up at the girl who had been through thick and thin with him.

"I'll summarize this for you 'Mione. Malfoy's a Sesano Vampire. A magical creature, just like you guessed. And guess what? I'm his blood mate. I wasn't happy; I didn't want to be stuck in this. So I ran. Last night I was restless and so I went to find Malfoy to talk. I was talking to his mother and then he came down. After that I don't remember what happened. The next morning I wake up and I'm naked as the day I was born. We slept together. I ran for it and Mrs. Malfoy found me. She explained to me Malfoy got me knocked up because apparently that's what I want. Now they want to talk to me about Vampires and their mates. That's the long story short" Harry took a deep breath and looked at the girl who stood shocked in front of him.

"Malfoy's mate? Pregnant?" Harry nodded, allowing Hermione time to gather all her thoughts before continuing.

"I want you to come and see the Malfoy's with me." Hermione stared at Harry for a second before nodding quickly.

"I'll come with you Harry. You'll always have me, you know that"

…………………………………………….

**A/n:** Okay, I updated this before Forever Was Once Never. I'll update that after work tomorrow, I promise. Please review this chapter? I'm sorry if there are any mistakes :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. The end.

……………………………………………………………………

Harry Potter cursed as he stopped, his eyes widening. He was suddenly not so sure he wanted to go any further. Yes, he knew that eventually it was going to be a must, but was it so bad to admit that he was terrified? How could he not be? He was just told recently that he was going to be bonded with a vampire, who will not only be depending on him for sexual desires, but for blood. Harry looked at Hermione in fear as she put her hand on his upper arm for comfort. It seemed that suddenly everything that has happened was catching up with him, his whole life was flashing before his eyes and there was Malfoy, telling him that Harry was his mate. For a day he had denied it, denied what was to happen to him whether he liked it or not. In a way, when Sirius talked to him, it made him feel a whole lot better but Harry was beginning to wonder that maybe he wasn't supposed to approach it the way he thought he had to.

"Harry, they won't hate you for being scared. You should feel fear. Look what has happened to you and look what your future now holds. I think you are jumping far too quickly then your body can keep up with. Go slow" At Hermione's soothing words, Harry nodded and waited for her to continue "Let them explain everything and understand it properly before you start moving at all. Take small steps. You should get to know Malfoy better before dating him" and suddenly Harry cursed himself for not letting Hermione help him when he had first found out. Hermione always knew what to say and everything she _did_ say always made sense in a way that comforted Harry beyond anyone else's words.

"Is there anything important I need to know about vampires before I go in there?" Harry questioned his best friend, his green eyes pleading Hermione for any information. But the girl just shook her head, staring back sadly at Harry.

"No, everything you hear must come from them for there are many things that I, myself, would not know." Hermione murmured back, as she started walking forward again, obviously knowing Harry would follow without a word and he did.

….

Draco paced from one side of the room to the other, completely ignoring his parents as they softly spoke with each other on the sofa behind him.

"So let me get this right" Lucius started, his eyes now following his son's movements "you impregnated Harry Potter because he wanted a family?" The youngest Malfoy stopped for a moment, his eyes on his father's figure without showing any emotions on his face.

"Yes" Was all Draco said before pacing again. He couldn't get his mind off the image of Harry running out of the room in what seemed to be terror when he had woke up that morning. He didn't mean to force himself onto the Gryffindor so dramatically and at this moment, he could thank Merlin that Harry was coming back to properly talk about the vampire ways.

"Did you…?" Draco knew exactly what his father was going to ask him and he quickly sent him a glare before the older blond could even finish.

"Father, you know I'd never bite him, he's not ready for it. He hasn't fully accepted the bond yet" The Slytherin snapped, his eyes still staring furiously at the older man. Draco had once again stood still, his eyes moving to his mother who was smiling gently at him.

"Draconis, we both know you want the best for your mate, but you must seriously consider a lot of things." Before her son could even talk, Narcissa continued "for instance, Harry is an enemy to the Dark Lord in which our alliances once laid. With your child growing inside of him now, The Dark Lord will notice."

"That can be easily fixed" Draco muttered in anger at the thought of Voldemort touching his mate "We will be in the Order of the Phoenix"

….

Harry took a deep breath one more time before looking at the statue of a snake. This was exactly where Narcissa Malfoy had told him to go before he went to get Hermione. As he looked at the statue now, he could feel the hesitating coming on. One part of him wanted to go in there, hear what they have to say and truly understand this whole vampire thing while the other wanted to turn and run, run like there was no tomorrow and not give one glance back. But Harry was a Gryffindor and he was not going to run in fear. He knew this was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

As if the Malfoy's knew Harry was going to come in, the statue of the snake moved. A long forked tongue slithered outside of the mouth and the tail, which sat behind the long coiled body, found its way behind Harry and Hermione completely until it rejoined the statue on the other side. Hermione gasped in surprise as the ground they stood on in the snake's tail slowly sunk down until it was no longer joined with the hallway. It took another couple of seconds before the ground once again stopped; setting itself on a lower level of the castle it was aiming for. Harry realised that they were now in a beautifully lit common room. A fireplace sent a beautiful orange light flickering around the room, while the green carpet matched the light green walls. It was finished with black furniture, including a couch in which the Malfoys all sat waiting expectantly for him.

With slow measured steps, Harry lightly grabbed Hermione's hand and moved over to a couch opposite to the blonds. The Gryffindor boy didn't dare look at Draco and instead his eyes stayed on Narcissa, who was smiling genuinely. There was an eerie silence and Harry wished one of the Malfoys would just start talking. As if hearing his pleading, Narcissa started.

"Thank you for coming tonight Harry, we very much appreciate it. As you know, we have given you the background on vampires but it has now become clear to us that you know very little of our kind as we should have expected." A blush rose on Harry's face when she says this. Not only did he slightly fear what they were about to say, but now the black haired boy felt stupid and embarrassed that he didn't know much about vampires. Was he the only one in the magic world who did not? Was it something wizards were taught from a young age? "Oh no, Harry, don't be embarrassed. It is quite common for wizards to not know much about them. Wizards and witches are not taught due to the fact the Ministy believes you do not need to be informed of our true identities. You see, they believe if wizards did then they would side with us for vampire rights"

"Vampire rights?" Harry turned to look at Hermione who spoke the question. She was leaning forward and her caring brown eyes burned into Mrs Malfoy curiously. The black haired boy guessed that Hermione, too, would be asking a lot of questions and it made The Boy Who Lived a lot more comfortable at knowing this.

"Indeed Ms Granger. You see, as I told Mr Potter, there are two kinds of vampires. The Sesanos and the Lexottos. For hundreds of years the Sesano Vampires have fought for our rights. The right to live among wizards and witches without our own fear. To have our own council among those in the Ministry and to allow our history and teachings of our kind to be taught to every young being. However with the Lexottos bad image of killing humans, we too have this image. The ministry will not allow it and makes the world view us as evil"

"What do you fear?" Harry asked, his eyes moving to look at Draco who was smiling gently at him. He had to admit, seeing Draco smile like that made him feel warm inside.

"While we cannot be killed or pushed away by garlic or crosses and such, we are hurt beyond belief whenever a wizard or witch so dares to try. We are not horrible beings, Harry. And for people to think that, it really makes us fear them. Most of our kind are too scared to walk through a wizard village encase of being humiliated by having someone through garlic at them or thrust a cross in their face"

"and yet the ministry will not listen to a word we say" Harry's sharp eyes glanced at the youngest Malfoy who finally spoke "so we find our mates and try to convince them in less obvious ways that we will not at all hurt them and what we are saying is true. If the ministry found out about whom vampires mates were before the vampire mated with them, the ministry would purposely force the human away, which in many cases would force the vampire to loose control"

"By attacking humans as retaliation" Hermione finished as she received a nod of confirmation from Draco. Harry for one could not believe what he was hearing. While he knew the ministry was stupid enough not to believe him when he said Voldemort had risen, he didn't know they would have been stupid enough to actually treat what seemed to be genuine creatures like they were evil.

"Now onto information that would help you understanding the vampire and his or her mate." Narcissa stood in a way fit for royalty and moved swiftly over to the fireplace. Above it sat a thick book that Harry noticed was old and torn. The pages looked tattered and almost a burnt color to the point that it looked like they were going to fall out. She picked it up in two hands and moved to put it lightly in Harry's lap. While it was old, the Gryffindor also noted that it was still in tact and despite its real appearance, it was sturdy enough to hold together at least another century. Harry wondered how old it really was.

"One thousand, three hundred and seventy two days old" Harry looked up in shock at the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. His face glimmered in amusement as he gestured towards the book with a nod. "That book tells you everything you need to know about the bonding process. It will tell you that there is a certain point in which a vampire can start reading his or her mate's thoughts. Usually it happens after the bond is complete however it is already happening with us due to the fact I have given you your hearts desire."

Harry wanted to comment that he had given him his _heart's desire_ against his will but immediately kept quiet; knowing that Draco would have read his mind almost instantly.

"How do I stop you from reading my mind?" Harry questioned almost angrily as he stared at the blond.

"You must learn that yourself" It was the first time that night that Lucius Malfoy had really spoken. His eyes, the same shade of grey as his son, were watching Harry sharply. He had never once taken his eyes of the Gryffindor that night. It irked Harry.

"It would be better if you read the book instead of us telling you. It would be easier and quicker. And if you have any questions, we wouldn't mind answering them. However there is one more subject we must bring up before you leave us tonight" Narcissa's voice was sharp and almost commanding Harry to listen and not leave at all, for the subject was important. Knowing he had no other choice, not that he didn't want to leave without knowing what he must learn, Harry nodded.

"It is about the baby in which you carry. A vampire's mate's pregnancy is nothing like a human's, Harry. You will not carry the baby for nine months. You will carry him or her for two." In a quick motion, Narcissa put her hand up, dislodging a shocked outcry from Harry. "Please, let me continue. This is only for your first pregnancy. In others, you will only carry a baby for one month give or take a few days maybe weeks. Babies can be late or early as you know. The process if quicker due to the fact that vampires, are in fact, dead. However you will only be able to get pregnant once a year, and that's during mating season which is in August. This was an exception due to the fact this was your first pregnancy. You will still have the normal symptoms through the whole pregnancy and that's morning sickness, cravings and such. Now this means, we must work out these affairs quickly. In two months, you and Draco will have a child together."

Harry was speechless. Two months. He would have a child in two months. He would have a child in two months with Draco Malfoy. No, he had to have heard Mrs Malfoy wrong.

"Two…two months?" Harry stuttered, standing shakily as his eyes blurred a little. Draco stood too and quickly moved towards the black haired teen. With strength Harry didn't know he would have had, Draco lifted Harry in a bridal position.

"Granger, may you stay a minute? My mother wishes to speak with you some more. I shall take Harry back to the Gryffindor Portrait, please bring the book when you come" he glanced at the book which had fallen to the ground and without letting Hermione ask how he knew about the portrait, Draco walked to the levelled up floor that instantly rose up.

…

In what seemed forever in dazed feeling, the two teens finally stopped in front of the fat lady. Slowly, Draco lowered Harry to his feet, making sure he was steady before raising himself in a straight position.

"Will you be okay?" Harry wanted to tell him no, that he didn't want this all to happen at once. That he realised now that he wanted it to go slow. But it was all too late to complain because of him. Draco. "I'm sorry" the blond continued sadly, obviously hearing Harry's thoughts. Harry nodded once, before turning and whispering the password.

"Harry?" The Gryffindor turned a little, his eyes dizzily looking at the Slytherin "May I…give you a goodnight kiss?"

Without needing any further complications, Harry suddenly didn't feel the need to care at the moment. He nodded.

It seemed forever but finally Draco leaned down, his pale lips reaching the ones of Harry's. The kiss was not what he expected. The cold sense in which he was expecting was warm and not as wet as Cho's. However it was the touch of Draco's hand on his cheek that sent a cold shiver down his spine. The blond's hand was like ice. Draco pulled back, his mouth in a sidewards smile.

"Sorry, when you truly accept to bond with me, I'll be warm to you" Harry nodded, not really wanting to listen anymore. He waved a little at the taller teen before entering the portrait without a backward glance.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N:** I have a few things to say.

One // please bear with me, I have work as well and I'm trying really hard to update when I can. That goes for Forever Was Once Never as well. I've had a hell of a week and my birthday is coming up, so I'm getting ready to go out celebrating. I'll try and get the next chapter of FWON up as soon as I can, the same with DBM.

Two // I read over this chapter and couldn't find any mistakes obvious to me. If there is, forgive me. I find I can write better late at night when the house is quiet then I can in the day, so I may have missed some.

Three // I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more explaining coming up however there will also be Draco/Harry scenes as well

Four // If you have any Draco/Harry stories (with bottom Harry because I enjoy them only :P), especially vampire ones, feel free to share them with me. Even if they are your own. I enjoy reading stories muchly and am always looking for more good ones. I personally suggest everyone check out authors like **Harpy Wings**, **empathicsiren**, and **DellofFaith**.

One more thing. Thank you very much for all of your reviews. They are lovely and I love opening my email to see so many. I'm sorry I can't personally to reply to them however as I have said, my life is too hectic at the moment and I'm more trying in putting up more chapters then replying. But thank you so much. I really appreciate each and every one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. The end.

One comment: someone had said in a review that they didn't feel Harry's emotions were real. Well I'd just like to say that I understand where you are coming from. However I did Harry's emotions in the way I felt he would be. I mean can you imagine out of the blue one day you are told you have to bond with your enemy for a lot of people's lives. Your emotions wouldn't exactly be straight. I did Harry's emotions as I felt they would be. A part of him is like "okay, I'll do this for people" and another part of him is like "well hang on; this is my enemy, the one who has made fun of my friends since I met him. How can I forgive him?" and that's how I portray his emotions. In this chapter, he's beginning to understand what has to be done and that eventually it'll happen and that maybe good will come out of it.

**One more thing. Forever Was Once Never is on hiatus until I finish this. Sorry. But now I can work on this a lot quicker. I also deleted my other story because basically, it was crap. Thanks for your attention. Onto the story:**

……………………………………………………………………

_He was running. Running so fast he didn't even have time to breathe. Something was wrong and no matter how hard he tried to think, he didn't know what it was. But then he was there, he knew this was the place. He didn't know why or how he knew, but he did. He was in a garden, filled with flowers in bloom. There was a path, decorated with golden stones. This place was perfect. And there he was. The one he was looking for. He was not but a little boy, at least four or five, with white golden hair. His eyes, a deep grey, were bright as he instantly started running towards him as fast as his little legs could take him. And then he reached him._

_With an automatic response, Harry held out his arms, catching the small boy and raising him so he sat on the man's hip. The little boy giggled and slowly stretched himself to kiss Harry on the cheek like he would to a parent and Harry realised, he was this little boy's parent. Mathias. That was the boys name, Harry realised. _

"_Dada?" The grey eyes were looking at him and he knew he loved his son even if it was Malfoy's child too._

"_I'm here" Harry responded, his quiet whisper almost dancing with the breeze but the little boy shook his head._

"_No you weren't. You weren't here when it happened dada. Not at all. Where were you?" Somehow, his voice was not one of a four year old and Harry suddenly wondered what was happening. What was he not there for?_

"_What? What are you talking about?" But it happened before the Gryffindor could react. White hands, paler then Harry had ever seen had reached out, taking the little boy from him. And as he screamed, no sound came out. Mathias was crying and struggling yet the hands kept taking him. He sung out for Harry but the harder Harry tried to move, the more difficult it got. He couldn't move and was forced to watch Mathias being taken._

"MATHIAS!" Harry screamed, his throat raw as he jumped up from in lying position. But no one was in site. The other boys were still soundly asleep, their snores echoing throughout the room.

"And Roran too" Harry's eyes snapped to the end of Ron's bed, where a grinning Malfoy sat. He was sitting on the end of the bed frame almost gracefully while his legs bent to hold his feet flat against it below the rest of his body. It looked so easy for him to sit there but Harry knew for any normal person, it had to be painful. The questions of why he was there skipped Harry's brain as he processed Malfoy's statement.

"Roran?" Harry questioned, pulling the blanket to hide his bare chest. Malfoy laughed a little at that and shook his head.  
"I'm guessing you had a conversation with Mathias, our son, right? Well, we also have an older child named Roran and two younger ones, a boy and a girl. I don't know their names yet though." Malfoy commented as he jumped off the bed frame. His feet were silent as he moved over towards Harry's bed, ignoring the self conscious boy who tensed. Harry was confused about what Malfoy was talking about.

"What do you mean 'had a conversation'?" Harry mumbled, moving back slightly as Malfoy sat cross legged on his bed.

"Don't be worried Harry, they are called 'Mythiens'. They are conversations with future human beings. It happens to vampires and their mates. Basically all that happens is…"

"Just conversations? Do they tell you the future?" Harry could tell his interruption had annoyed the blonde and the Gryffindor felt a little smug about it, however he had been more interested in hearing about Mythiens to care.

"No" Draco answered, his eyes narrowing a little "They might tell you about some other future beings, but no happenings in the future"

"That's a lie" Harry snarled, suddenly feeling angry "He told me. He told me I wasn't there. And then he was taken from me!"

Harry watched carefully as Malfoy frowned in confusion before once again shaking his head.

"That is wrong, I…" but once again, Harry had interrupted him.

"No it's not! It happened!" There was silence, not a sound as Malfoy stared at Harry before leaning forward a little.

"What happened in your Mythien Harry?" It was a whirlwind to Harry as he thought back on it. The memory was so fresh and it hadn't felt like a dream. He could still see Mathias crying for his dada so desperately.

"I was running and running until I finally came to the place I was looking for. A garden. A beautiful garden full of red and white flowers. They were all in bloom. And there was a path"

"What kind of path?" the Slytherin questioned, his eyes wide in wonder.

"A long winding one. It was full of golden stones. I don't know what it leads to. And then there was Mathias. He was running to me. So full of joy. I caught him and held him and I realised he was our son. I knew his name too. He told me that I wasn't there when it happened. He asked me where I was. I didn't know what he was talking about so I asked him. But then it happened" Harry was in tears by now, his eyes never leaving Draco's "White hands. They were so pale, took him from me. He was crying for me but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't scream and I couldn't move"

Once again there was silence as Harry slowly lowered his head, letting the tears fall out freely. He wasn't sure what Malfoy was doing but he felt the blonde beside him, taking him in his arms carefully.

"Harry, that wasn't a Mythien. A Mythien happens in a world of white. That's all you see. White. You talk to a person from the future, but they tell you nothing of what's going to happen. You saw something else. The future…I don't know. The same happened to me not long ago, it was wrong, not a Mythien at all. By the sounds of it, your dream was much stronger. Clearer. Which could mean that when I had my dream, it came through our soul connection and that also strange considering we were never bonded at that time"

Harry's wet eyes found their way to the vampire's face again. This time it was expressing a major frown; obviously not sure of what was happening.

"Then what was it? Why do I have these dreams and give them to you?" Harry questioned, hesitantly moving Draco's arm from around his shoulders. While he was slowly accepting this bond, he did not want to feel rushed, at least not yet.

"I would not know" Draco spoke softly, nearly being drowned out by Ron's loud snores. He was once again on his feet, pacing in a somewhat scared way. "I could not know, I am too young and I do not have the knowing of an elder. I must speak to someone of this and quickly, for you are giving birth in just less than two months and this could seriously affect our children" He stopped to a halt, his eyes glowing slightly as they peered at the terrified Gryffindor. "I will go now to speak to my mother, I will see you again when I find something"

Before Harry could say anything, Draco was gone. It was almost like he was not there in the first place. And with slowly movements, Harry got up as well, moving towards the arch window. As he looked at the starry sky, he wondered if maybe his life was never meant to be happy.

……………………………………………..

"These dreams…"

"No, not dreams Sauna, something more. It's terrifying, what if something happens to him and our children and I can't do anything to help them. What if I'm a failure of a father?"

"ENOUGH!" Draco spun around quickly, his eyes finding the figure of his father who stood almost proudly. The older man moved towards Draco, his eyes lighted with almost angry fire. "Draco, you will not speak of yourself as such, you will be a good father and bonded"

"Your father is right Draco" and once again both blondes turned to look at the portrait of Sauna and his mate. Nathaniel had moved elegantly into the picture, situating himself next to his bonded "These dreams are strange indeed. The future? Most likely the answer to that is yes. I knew Edward Potter a very long time ago, he was a smart man, but tortured. His wife, Valerie, was killed at such a young age. 23 years, she was. They had not had a child and Edward was lost. No wife in which he loved and no child to love more. He did the unthinkable in our time and village. He went to an old wizard that lived amongst the mountains. We called him Merlin. They say he was the best wizard that ever existed. Powerful and dangerous were the words whispered through the village and anyone were still scared to go near him. But Edward did. He wanted a child he told me and he would go there and beg it of Merlin. We never saw him for at least three full moons and then he was there, as though he had never left. But this time, a child was there with him. A child that looked exactly like Valerie. Whispers were once again spread and people started to go into the mountains to beg of Merlin for silly things. But Merlin was not there. We never saw him again. So as a friend, I went to Edward and asked of him to tell me what happened. And he told me"

Draco's eyes were wide as he never took his eyes off the brunette. The words were so quiet, that both he and Lucius had to lean forward to hear what was being said.  
"What did he say?" Draco questioned, now moving the closest he could to the portrait. Nathaniel's own eyes were wide, as if remembering back to it almost hurt him.

"He said…" a pause "that his son, William, was in fact Merlin"

……………………………………

Harry tapped his foot, clearly getting impatient and he was. He had tried desperately to avoid Ron this morning who constantly wanted to know what he was doing and where he was going. He had been annoying, and when Draco had sent the Gryffindor an owl, Ron had questioned non stop. In a final attempt, Harry had told Ron bluntly to piss off in which the red head did in anger. And as he waited on the quidditch pitch for Draco, the blonde had decided to be late.

"Harry?" Harry spun around quickly, his eyes widening as they landed on the new Slytherin who was smiling tenderly.

"Arto!" Harry expressed in a shocked voice "How did you know my name?"

Harry watched Arto as the Slytherin smirked a little in a cheeky way and moved closer.

"You're Harry Potter, people speak about you a lot you know" The Slytherin stopped just in front of Harry, his lips quirked slightly in an almost adorable way. Harry rolled his eyes at the comment and took a step back, figuring that the other boy was too close.

"Oh of course" Harry muttered, smiling slightly at the taller boy. "So what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" it was a quick response but Arto continued before Harry could comment "It's freezing out here this morning, you could catch a cold"

Harry nodded, agreeing that it was indeed a cold morning. It was after all, winter. But he stopped, sighing as he looked at his watch. Draco was late by thirty minutes.

"I'm waiting for someone, but they seem to be thirty minutes late" Harry finally explained, still looking towards the castle, hoping Draco would turn up.

"Well maybe their not coming. Maybe you should go back to the castle, I shall walk with you" knowing not how to say no, Harry nodded as he turned to start walking back with Arto. Little did they know, someone was watching them.


End file.
